toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Strasse Einbahn
|Appears In = To Aru Majutsu no Claves|Affiliation =Neo Seven |Level = 5}} is Maya's Arch-Rival, she is considered by the many as the reincarnation of Accelerator and current strongest esper in Academy City until the appearance of Z. Etymology Her name is an anagram for Einbahnstraße the german words for 'One Way Road' or also known as Accelerator. Appearance Personality .]]Strasse is boisterous girl and very proud with her ability. Due being subject of the second Dark May Project she gain some Accelerator's personlity. It shown when she underestimate Maya until he she got beaten by her opponent Limit Exceeder.. Background Strasse is one of German orphan child often bullied by her friend. Later taken by the remaining Kihara Family and at her own will accept to become a subject the second Dark May Project. They inject Accelerator's AIM flowed blood, Strasse was almost dead due this method. But, the girl will to live and desire to become strong than any, she miraculously survived and obtain her "predecessor's" power with same level. Chronology Double Dealer Arc Strasse appears in front Maya and challenge her in a duel but ended with Strasse's lost. Number Zero Arc Abilities Accelerator : Main article: [[Accelerator (ability)|''Accelerator (ability)]]'' : Strasse is named after her predecessor's ability. It creates a thin field of AIM around her, which allows her to modify the vector values of anything she touches. She is shown to be far stronger than any other Level 5 in Academy City, being able to easily defeat the #4 Level 5 esper Mikumo Nanahoshi when the latter was using her maximum power and even uses her special equipment to enhance her without even 'Awaken' yet. Strasse has stated that as long as she has experienced it, she can analyze forces unknown to her, by following the vectors that have been applied, almost similarly to the immune system. She used this ability to understand Aiwass' "inexplicable laws." or to numerous person from the past. Redirection She can change the vector values of anything by touch; for example, she kills a berserk Rensa 2.58K by reversing the flow of fluid blood inside her body after putting his finger on her wound. Furthermore, this ability is automatic, so projectiles like bullets or explosives have no effect on her, as they will be redirected, even if she is unaware of their presence. She must consciously allow things like gravity and light to affect her. It is because of his ability that she has an albino-skin appearance, as her "reflection" blocks all unnecessary ultraviolet radiation, thereby preventing the skin from manufacturing melanin. However, if one can find their way "around" her redirection ability (as demonstrated by Touma and Kihara Amata), however, as Strasse saw how weak Accelerator's body is she tried to take the intensive workout to trained her body to be healthy enough like average person to counter this disadvantage, even though she could only handle a few more than the original one. Later on, she could use the technique that Accelerator never tried them before such as uses the vector control ability to generated stalagmite to offense and defense, or an ability to capture the 'vector' of time and can leap through them, even though the ability with her resource were pretty much limited. It also seemed that she didn't 'Awakened' yet since she didn't even have black wings, but through some hint may say that Strasse will awaken that ability soon in the future, probably when they'll fully confront Z. Other abilities # High-level Intellect: Like Accelerator, Strasse has shown frequently to possess a very high intellect. For starters, her esper ability is shown to require complex calculations to function, with her being skilled enough in this field to come up with a new application on the fly during his battle against Mikumo. She also appears to have a very good memory, as she memorized every single locking code in Academy City's database that she said to herself as 'Key Master' of all data. Later, she also starts to display clever strategies in battle, as when she was able to take out the Hound Dogs using firearms, which she utilized for the first time against them, along with exploiting her immediate environment and his enemies' psychological state to his advantage, without using her esper ability. She is also fairly skilled at identifying spies; as well as being a skilled interrogator, as she was seen to easily break a Magic side spy with Subaru's help. # Machine Ingenuity: Strasse is also quite competent with machinery and technology, evident in when she modifies Mikumo's special equipment with various unseen technology to help control her advance powers better. # Marksmanship: After her fight with Kihara Amata and tapes about Accelerator's fighting, Strasse realizes that she can't consistently rely on her power alone. As such, she trains with firearms and is shown to be extremely proficient in their usage. With her left, weaker hand, she is able to finish off a round of practice in 70 seconds. She commented that her reloading of a pistol in two seconds with just one hand and his teeth is too slow, even though she was simply testing the gun. Quotes (To Maya about her past) "So you're my enemy again, Kamijou...!" (To Victor after regaining her predecessor's memory) "Your presence... I know this presence... yes I know who you're... it's like fate wants me meet you again, hm, Kihara-KUN!" (To Accelerator about her as his 'successor' as turns to Cataclysmic Awakening form) "What?! Copycat Brat?! Ugghh!! I don't care anymore if you're my predecessor or if you were gone I'll not exists or those paradox theories but I'll kill you for that humiliate speech! Those ''wings ''or whatever will not help you in this! I'll declare that I am worthy of that name!!" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Espers Category:Level 5 Espers Category:Neo Seven Members